


Ready or not

by AirTrafficControl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I need a droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and BB-8 enjoy some down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or not

**Author's Note:**

> Not really any spoilers. Just cute droid fluff.   
> If you like, follow me at youneedapilot(.)tumblr(.)com for more Poe Dameron headcannons and such.

Poe Dameron, best pilot of the resistance, stood in the corner of the room and counted to 100. It was late and he had been out on a mission for most of the day but rather than sleeping or eating he was just counting aloud.

One of the newer arrivals asked his supervisor in hushed tones what the pilot was doing but the response was just a shrug.

Poe was in fact seeking, or rather he was going to be seeking. At that time he was counting and BB-8 was hiding. He had to count to 100 with his face in the corner so he couldn't see where she went.

They took their games of hide and seek very seriously. Somewhere on the base the white and orange astromech droid would be finding a dark passage or doorway to hide in or a crate to sneak behind.

Once the pilot had reached his target he straightened and looked around. There was no sign of which direction she had moved in but left felt like as good a bet as other so he went the way.

"Your droid went over th" Poe put up a hand and shushed the newbie who was clearly only trying to help. "It counts as cheating if someone helps," he explained, sort of, as he smiled and headed off down the door on the left.

As he was hunting down his droid, his friend, he pondered on what exactly he was doing. He knew that some of the other pilots thought his relationship with BB-8 was strange but fair enough but then admirals didn't seem to like it. Even some of the engineers got annoyed with him, claiming that he shouldn't spoil his BB unit because it messed with the programming.

Poe stumbled upon a strangely placed box and silently snuck around it but BB-8 wasn't there. He continued, taking the third right because the doorway seemed boring and his opponent liked to be contrary.

He had always enjoyed the company of others. His squadron was his family because they went into battle together and trusted each other to keep them alive. In return they drank together and partied and had fun.

A beep brought him from his thoughts but it was an R4 unit. He nodded to it anyway but decided to try heading to the hangar to see if his little ball of trouble had hidden there.

If his conditions for friendship were being in danger together, maybe he was right to hang out with BB-8. They went into battle all the time, him in the x-wing and her suspended but exposed. If anything he was safer than her but she never got any praise for her work. If he was allowed to treat his team to a bit of rest and relaxation, why couldn't he do the same for BB-8?

He stopped paused and then turned 180 degrees. He had just walked past the door to his quarters and he was sure he had locked the door before leaving. Activating the light, he saw his bunk waiting for him and a small round astromech waiting for him.

BB-8 squeaked and chirped bossily and Poe had to laugh. Apparently he wasn't the only one who wanted to take care of his friends. "I thought you wanted to play?" He asked the droid. An angry beep made the pilot sit down. "I wasn't yaw-yawning." His protest was less affect when he yawned half way through. "Fine. But I owe a game."

The droid whirred merrily and waited until Poe was I his bunk before turning out the lights and rolling away. She always got her way eventually.


End file.
